


Partners

by eversingingleaves



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eversingingleaves/pseuds/eversingingleaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Fill for souleaterpromptarchive.tumblr.com<br/>#41-Gen-Spirit/Stein/’Kami’-Partners</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners

((Here goes nothing. I don’t know if this is what the original prompter wanted, but this is my go at it.))

It began as a simple flirtation, nothing extraordinary- a man, not terribly far out of that stage of life when one has more hormones and less sense than a common garden rabbit, suggestively winking at a woman. It could have been any woman, really, and often was- Spirit was known for his flirtations throughout the city.

Kami- quiet Kami who gave no name when asked- studious Kami with the soft-edged soul- this was who Spirit was partnered with for a simple exercise in group resonance.

“Children-” The redhead gave Lord Death a glare to rival his name and the Shinigami cleared his throat. “Young adults of various ages. Begin.”

Hands outstretched, Spirit gave his signature grin before sitting cross-legged on the cold ground; her hands were soft as they brushed his and he winked and then the unthinkable happened.

She scoffed.

He tried again. A wink and a smirk- double trouble- and again she refused to react positively.

“Shouldn’t we be concentrating on the task at hand?” she asked, her superiority firmly in place behind a mask of haughty indifference. In response, he began; reaching out with his own scarlet wavelength to brush gently at the pliancy of her grey. His eyes fluttered closed as he concentrated on increasing the intensity, feeling her hesitation.

“Don’t worry- I’ve got you- just- let go-” he muttered, the words leaving his mouth without thought. Her eyes flashed with insecurity, unseen by her partner but still; he squeezed her hands gently- and then she saw everything as they found the right frequency. Souls cannot lie, they have no reason to- it is only people who lie and mostly to themselves. What the woman they called Kami saw would change the course of both their lives- harsh, silver stitches stretching the length and breadth of his spirit.

(Source: [souleaterpromptarchive](http://souleaterpromptarchive.tumblr.com/post/21354055902/41-gen-spirit-stein-kami-partners))


End file.
